Alice, tell me your Wonderland
by Sandy'sgotagun
Summary: Alice a tout perdu : son insouciance, sa famille, ses Merveilles... Arrivera t-elle a tout oublier ? Reverra t-elle un jour le pays de son enfance ? Et si elle était vraiment folle ? Et si Bumby ne pouvait rien faire pour elle ?


_Salut à tous ! Voilà une fiction sur Alice Madness Return, bien sûr rien de tout cela m'appartient et je ne gagne aucun argent en publiant cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaire ! ;) xx _

_Il faut oublier, Alice._

Allongée dans mon lit, je serrais mon lapin en peluche contre ma poitrine. Je le serrais fort, si fort, pour tenter d'oublier tout ces souvenirs. Ma main était crispée, agrippée aux oreilles de Monsieur Lapin. J'entendais les pas de mon agresseur résonner dans ma tête. Il continuait d'obscurcir mes pensées, mes rêves. Tout cela me gâchait l'existence. J'essayais d'oublier, comme me le conseillait le professeur Bumby. "Il faut oublier Alice. Tout oublier. Absolument tout tes souvenirs.", sa voix couvrait cet abîme qui me rongeait.

Chaque nuit mes rêves devenaient plus sombres, et je finissais par m'endormir, épuisée.

"Alice, il est temps de te réveiller.", mes paupières collées par les larmes sèches de ma nuit agitée, s'ouvrèrent. Georgia, ma nourrice, est venue me rendre visite à l'orphelinat. Elle ne vient pas souvent, mais j'apprécie de me retrouver en sa compagnie. Elle me réconforte, me change les idées. Georgia est la personne en laquelle j'ai une confiance aveugle.

Il me fallait bien du soutient, car je passais mon temps enfermée dans cet orphelinat, à aider le professeur Bumby. Mais il me le rendait bien, il était à la fois mon employeur et mon psychiatre. Une personne admirable, ce professeur.

J'enfilais les vêtements posés sur l'assise de la vieille chaise en bois, à côté de mon lit. Postée devant le miroir, je nouais mon tablier blanc, et je poussai un dernier soupir avant d'aller rejoindre Georgia dans le hall.

Elle était assise sur le divan poussiéreux, qui gisait au coin de la pièce, là où une des grandes fenêtres laissait passer un peu de lumière. Elle regardait au dehors, l'air hagard. Les enfants jouaient sur le sol avec de petits cubes de couleurs, ils se battaient pour le vert ou le bleu. Ce temps me manquait. Un temps où je n'avais pas encore de mauvais souvenirs, de mauvaises pensées qui me glaçaient le sang. L'insouciance me manquait.

Je m'assis à ses côtés. Georgia prenait un peu de place avec ses quelques kilos en trop, mais elle disait toujours être "assez bonne à tirer", elle portait des décolletés plongeants -voir même trop plongeants, on pourrait presque apercevoir son nombril- et des corsets pour resserrer sa poitrine imposante. Elle écarta sa robe rose, pour me faire une place.

"Alors ma p'tite Alice. Comment ça va c'matin ?

— J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

— Bumby t'vois aujourd'hui, nan ?

— Oui, je suis toujours mes rendez-vous avec lui.

— Il est bien c'Bumby, hein dit ?

— Oui. C'est un homme admirable. Il fait de bonnes choses pour nous. Il nous aide.

— C'bien.

— Je vais travailler Georgia, merci de ta visite. Je viendrais peut-être te voir sur les docks, cette nuit.

— Comme t'veux ma petite Liddle. Je serais toujours au même endroit avec les mêmes poivrots."

Elle me claqua une bise, en me laissant une trace de son rouge à lèvre gras.

Je partis ranger les chambres des enfants à l'étage. Il fallait que la maison soit en ordre avant que le Docteur Bumby ne commence à faire les consultations. C'était notre accord. Je maintenais l'orphelinat en ordre, et il m'écoutait gratuitement. C'était notre échange de bons procédés.

Les enfants laissaient toutes sortes de cochonneries dans leur lit, tantôt ils y cachaient des jouets, tantôt des bonbons. Certains avaient été abandonnés par leurs familles très tard, car ils ne pouvaient plus s'en occuper, ou bien parce qu'ils étaient morts. J'étais dans le même cas. Mes parents m'avaient abandonnés, ils s'étaient déchargés de toutes les responsabilités qui les liaient à moi. Ils me pensaient folle, ils pensaient que tout ce que j'avais raconté était faux. Ils m'avaient donc envoyé à l'asile. J'y suis restée trois longues années, sans compagnie. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le Docteur Bumby. Il était le seul à me comprendre, il ne me jugeait pas, il m'écoutait. Il était le seul à m'aider. Et puis, Georgia est arrivée, à son tour. Et elle m'a sortie de cet Enfer. Elle et le professeur Bumby m'ont proposé d'intégrer l'orphelinat, et voilà maintenant six années que je suis ici.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui surplombait la salle d'entrée : midi tapante. Le professeur arrivait sur les coups des quatorze heures. Il ne me restait plus qu'à nettoyer la cuisine, et commencer à préparer le dîner pour les enfants.

Bien sûr je n'étais pas seule dans cette affaire, il y avait Carolyn et Gemma qui s'occupaient du rangement et du nettoyage, aussi.

La porte du hall d'entrée s'entrouvrit, je vis la mallette en cuir du professeur. Il parlait aux deux grands gaillards qui s'occupaient des docks. Il devait certainement avoir un problème avec la nourrice. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tapiner à cet endroit, les deux hommes rappelaient constamment que ce n'était pas un endroit pour les "vieilles putains de son genre". Comme ils savaient que le professeur Bumby la connaissait bien, à cause de la folle de Liddle, ils lui demandaient de lui faire passer le message. Pauvre Georgia. Elle était déjà réduite à faire le tapin pour gagner le moindre sous, et on l'obligeait à trouver d'autres endroits. Mais à part les docks, il n'y avait que très peu de lieux de passage dans ce vieux coin de Londres.

Je l'attendais, appuyée contre la porte de la cuisine, un torchon à la main. Je venais de terminer la vaisselle.

"Mademoiselle Liddle, comment allez-vous en cette si belle journée ?

— J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, professeur.

— C'est ce que vous dites toujours, Alice.

— Avez-vous déjeuner ?" Il déposa sa mallette sur la commode qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée, et fouilla à l'intérieur pour y prendre ses clés.

"Oui oui, Alice. Je vous remercie." Il prit le courrier, et monta à son bureau, "Pourriez-vous m'apporter une tasse de thé, Liddle ?

— Tout de suite, professeur."

Je déposais la tasse de thé et quelques biscuits anglais, le tout sur un plateau d'argent. J'empruntais les escaliers, lorsqu'une petite chose me tira le tablier.

"Alice, Alice !" Je me retournai, manquant de chavirer le plateau sur l'enfant.

"Fais attention ! J'ai failli te blesser. Que se passe t-il ?

— Ils ont voulu nous enfermer mademoiselle Alice ! J'ai peur !

— Qui donc ? Qui vous a enfermé ?

— Dans le placard mademoiselle Alice ! Ils sont là. Ils vous veulent. Ils nous veulent aussi, mademoiselle Alice !

— Mais qui donc ? Calme toi.

— Eux !" Il se retourna en pointant son doigt en direction de la cuisine.

"Tu devrais aller te reposer, il n'y a absolument rien."

Je continuai mon chemin en laissant l'enfant divaguer à ses hallucinations. Il n'était pas le seul à être sujet à ce genre de divagations. Ils étaient tous tourmentés, comme moi, d'après Georgia.

Avant de frapper à la porte, j'entendis qu'un enfant était dans le bureau du Docteur Bumby, je pouvais entendre les confessions du petit :

"J'ai peur monsieur Bumby. Elle vient me frapper la nuit.

— Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Willy. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Tout ceci n'existe pas, Willy. Personne ne vient te frapper la nuit." J'entendais l'enfant pleurer. Ils pleuraient tous. Je pleurais aussi.

"Il faut oublier Willy. Ta mère te battait, il faut oublier tout ça maintenant. Cela n'existe plus, Willy. Rassures-toi. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars." Pauvre petite chose. Il n'avait que neuf ans, j'en avais dix lorsque mes parents ont décidé de m'interner.

Je tapai à la porte :

"Monsieur Bumby ?

— Entrez, Liddle." Il était confortablement assis derrière son bureau en chêne, il gribouillait quelques mots sur son carnet. Il prenait toujours en note ce que disaient les patients. Le petit Willy était installé sur le canapé carmin, recroquevillé, il serrait le coussin entre ses bras. Son corps chétif était roulé en boule. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage de porcelaine. Le Docteur Bumby l'observait derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Je déposais délicatement le plateau d'argent, en prenant soin de ne rien renverser sur son bureau. Je ne voudrais pas abîmer ses papiers, ses prises de notes, qu'il rangerait soigneusement dans le tiroir où il rangeait tous les dossiers des patients. Nous étions classés par ordre alphabétique. Il était facile de retrouver son dossier, mais il gardait toujours les clés près de lui. Une des clés du trousseau était insérée dans la serrure du fameux tiroir "secret". Parfois, il m'arrivait de rêver que j'entrai dans son bureau, que je dérobai les dossiers, et lorsque je feuilletai le mien, j'y découvrais les réponses que j'attendais. Que j'avais tant attendu.

"Tout va bien, Alice ?" J'étais restée les mains collées au plateau, et les yeux fixés sur le professeur.

Je m'excusai, en signalant que "tout allait parfaitement bien" et je partis dans ma chambre à coucher.

À mon arrivée à l'orphelinat, je me souviens que la première chose que j'ai faite, était de suspendre au mur le portrait de ma famille. Il y avait en arrière plan ma mère à gauche et mon père à droite, il la tenait par la taille, et son autre main était posée sur l'épaule de ma soeur. J'apparaissais déjà comme le rejeton de la famille. J'étais la seule qui ne souriait pas sur la photo. Ma soeur toujours rayonnante, affichait fièrement toutes ses dents au photographe. Cette photo me rappelait à quel point cette époque était révolue… Angus Bumby avait bien raison, il était temps d'oublier. Tout oublier pour mieux avancer.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon matelas. J'essayais de ne penser à rien, mais cela m'était impossible. Je pris Monsieur Lapin, que je cachais sous mon oreiller, et le serrai entre mes doigts.

Je ne voulais plus rester ici. Mon monde était bien trop noir. Il n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus ce qu'il était lorsque j'étais âgée d'à peine sept ans. Cette vision avait changé. Elle était devenue sombre, plus aucune lumière n'y entrait. Où sont donc passées mes Merveilles ? Elles sont remplies de larmes et de sang, à présent.

"_Docteur Bumby, Psychiatre._" mon regard restait figé sur cette inscription. Je me préparais à entrer dans son bureau, et à me confier une nouvelle fois. Nous parlerions de la même chose. Continuellement. Infiniment.

Il ouvrit la porte : "Entre Alice. Je t'en pris."

Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé, je m'exécutai. Il prit sa plume, son carnet, il s'affala dans son fauteuil et plongea son regard dans le mien.

"Alors, Alice. Comment vas-tu ? Parles-moi de ces souvenirs.

— Je ne dors presque plus. Ces pensées sont de plus en plus envahissantes. Elles obscurcissent mes rêves.

— Parle-moi de tes rêves, Alice. Que vois-tu ?

— Il y a cette silhouette masculine, il entre dans ma chambre… Et puis je cris… Et il me dit que tout ira bien… Et je me retrouve avec un ami, le Chapelier, nous discutons autour d'une table… Nous buvons du thé… Et puis… " Je porte mes mains à mon visage, j'essaye de me souvenir, je me frotte le front.

"Continues, Alice. Continues. Que se passe t-il ?

— Il me menace ! Il cri. Devient fou ! J'ai peur, professeur…" Mes yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes.

" Il ne peut rien t'arriver, Alice. N'aies aucune crainte. Continues.

— Il s'approche de moi… Et… Il y a ce lièvre aussi, lui aussi est fou ! Ils deviennent tous complètement fous autour de cette table… Oh, j'ai du mal à me souvenir, professeur.

— Souviens toi, Alice. Il faut se souvenir pour pouvoir oublier. Continues.

— Il s'approche à grand pas. Il est très grand. Il porte toujours un drôle de chapeau… Et il se met à rire aussi ! Et… Il s'approche. Il marche sur la table, oui… Et j'ai un couteau. Je me met à le poignarder professeur ! Je le poignarde…" Mes membres commencent à trembler, Bumby me fait signe de m'allonger sur le divan.

"Continues, Liddle.

— Il y a tout ce sang. Tout ce sang qui m'envahit ! Je me noie dedans. Je coule… Et je tombe, oui, je… tombe. Tout est si noir, professeur. J'ai si peur. Où sont passées mes Merveilles ? Je ne les vois plus, professeur !

— À présent il faut oublier Alice. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Il faut l'oublier pour pouvoir guérir.

— Suis-je folle ? J'ai si peur. Je veux retrouver mes Merveilles.

— Les Merveilles n'existent pas, Alice. Tout ceci n'est que cauchemars. Il faut arriver à oublier.

— Je voudrais pouvoir oublier ! Mais c'est trop dur.

— Tu oublieras, Alice. Tu oublieras."

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains. Les larmes coulèrent à torrent. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

"Il faut te reposer Alice. Y a t-il autre chose que tu voudrais me dire, Alice ?

— Non, professeur.

— Et bien nous nous reverrons demain alors, Liddle. Essaies de sortir de l'orphelinat, prendre l'air, te changer les idées.

— Oui, professeur.

— Bien." Il déchira une feuille de son carnet, qu'il plaça dans son tiroir. Il referma son carnet, le rangea dans sa mallette, puis il ferma à clé le tiroir. Il glissa le trousseau dans la poche de son long manteau bleu marine.

Je me levai.

"Au revoir Alice. Je te revois demain. Essaye de dormir.

— Oui, professeur. Je vous remercie. À demain, oui."


End file.
